The Boy, The King, And The Girl
by TheShyShadow
Summary: What if Kaldur'ahm had a sister? Well meet Teli a ten year-old Kaldur's sister. When there mother is killed by their abusive father their lives begin to spin out of control. How far will they go to keep themselves together? Rated T because I'm paranoid.
1. Yet Another

**A/N: Hello! If you are reading this thank you so much for clicking that little button to read my story. This is my first story but constructive criticism is welcome with open arms! Thank you for taking an interest in my story and I won't delay you any more, without further ado...**

** Chapter One: Yet Another**

A five year-old Kaldur'ahm was looking down at the small creature sleeping in the crib, he smiled. He was a big brother now, he couldn't wait to tell Tula and Garth tomorrow at school.

kaldur looked up at his mother who had just walked in to the room "she is beautiful mother, but what have you named her?" He asked wanting to be closer to his sister already.

"I have not decided my little Kaldur'ahm" Kaldur winced at the use of his full name, only his mother used it. "Your father wishes not to pick, perhaps you would like to?" his mother offered. Kaldur smiled with delight "I would be honoured mother, what do you think of..." Kaldur started as he looked down at his sister trying to come up with the perfect name.

"Teli?" He asked certain of his choice

"Teli, it is perfect my little Kaldur'ahm, but it is late, perhaps you should swim over to bed" his mother implied. Kaldur groaned "but mother," he started as his mother cut him off.

"Kaldur'ahm, you may see Teli in the morning before school" she reasoned "she will not leave." Kaldur sighed "very well my mother, good night" he said before turning to the crib Teli was waking up in "good night to you as well little Teli, I love you."

Teli reached up her small hand trying to reach Kaldur's. Kaldur smiled and reached his hand down to Teli's. Teli grabbed his index finger marvelling at how big it was to hers,

Kaldur's mother smiled at the adorable sight. She kissed Kaldur's forehead " I think you will make an excellent elder brother" she said as Teli let go and fell back into a slumber. "I believe it is time for you to go to bed if you wish to be on time for school tomorrow" his mother said.

Kaldur smiled as he hugged his mother "good night mother, I love you."

"I love you too my little Kaldur'ahm I wish you good dreams" she said.

" As do I" he said as he swam off to bed.

* * *

><p>Kaldur swam around his house looking for his spell book as his mother swam down the stairs holding Teli and lightly laughed. "Kaldur'ahm, I have never seen you this eager for school!" Kaldur looked at his mother who he hadn't noticed was there, "I only wish to be there on time" Kaldur said casually trying to hide his excitement.<p>

His mother played along "oh, well then I guess you may want to know that your spell book is under the couch." Kaldur smiled as he ran to the couch "thank you mother!" Kaldur called from the living room.

"KALDUR!" he heard Tula call from outside.

" WE ARE HERE!" she shouted once again

"I WILL BE THERE SOON!" Kaldur shouted back

Kaldur grabbed his bookbag, stuffed everything in it, and then ran over to his mother and sister. "Goodbye mother, I love you, I shall see you after school" he reached up on his tippy-toes and kissed her on the cheek.

Then he got off of his tippy-toes and looked at Teli in his mothers arms and kissed her tiny forehead "goodbye Teli, I shall see you after school, I love you."Teli gurgled as her own version of saying goodbye to Kaldur.

Kaldur smiled as he ran out the door to Garth and Tula, "what has taken you so long Kaldur?" Garth asked. "I was only saying goodbye to my mother and new little sister, Teli." Kaldur explained casually but jumping with excitement on the inside.

"Ahh! See Garth? I _told_ you it would be a girl! Teli? Oh it is a _beautiful_ name! Kaldur you must tell us all about her!" Tula screamed. Garth and Kaldur both laughed, Tula tended to freak out like this.

Kaldur, Garth, and Tula were the perfect group of friends, nothing was ever dull in their little group. Kaldur was the study hard who always got good grades but still had fun and a lively sense of humor.

Tula was the social butterfly, she had connections in every group from athletes to band kids and she was on great terms with everyone.

Garth was the goody two shoes that made sure Kaldur and Tula never went to far with their 'misadventures', but that doesn't mean he stopped them, Kaldur and Tula often tried to 'corrupt' Garth. It never ended well.

"I will tell you during our free time Tula, but for now I believe class will be starting in fifteen minutes" Kaldur informed. Tula looked at the clock over the school "oh my Neptune! let us go! I do not wish to be late!" Tula screamed in a hurry as she swam into school.

"Tula slow down!" Garth yelled after her as he and Kaldur ran after Tula.

* * *

><p>The bell rang just as Kaldur, Garth, and Tula ran into the classroom. "Ah, Garth, Tula, Kaldur so nice of you to join us, please take a seat." Queen Mera said gesturing to three empty seats.<p>

Kaldur, Garth, and Tula sat down and began listening to the Queen Mera "today pupils I have an assignment, you will write about the most memorable moment in your life" all of the students groaned.

"Do not complain children when we are through with this assignment we will begin learning of the surface world, and King Orion will even come in and tell us of his experiences on the surface."

The entire class cheered and immediately began working on their assignment. Kaldur already knew what his would be about.

_The most memorable day of my life was when my sister Teli was born._

**Love it? Hate it? Please review! I'd love to hear your opinions!**


	2. Reports and Lies

**_A/N: Hello everyone! i'm back! i'm sorry i updated a little later then i intended to but me and my mom went and saw the movie 'The Theory of Everything' for those of you who don't know it's about a physicist named Stephen Hawking who has ALS and the say he only has 2 years to live but really he lives much longer then that and gets married, has three kids, and tries to discover the theory of everything it's a very good movie and i would recommend it to all of you. ANYWAY! here is chapter two of The Boy, The King, And The Girl. Chapter two, Reports...  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em><span>The Most Memorable Day of My Life Was When My Sister Teli Was Born<span>_

_ By Kaldur'ahm_

_The most memorable day of my life was when my sister Teli was born. When i first found out i was going to be a big brother i was a little nervous and scared. What if the baby did not like me? what if i was not a good big brother? I decided to throw my fears behind me and hope for the best, it did not work as i hoped it to. For months i was worried if the baby was a boy or a girl, if it would like me, and every other paranoia you could think of. Finally when the baby was born we knew it was a girl and my mother even let me help come up with her name! I am very glad Teli is with me today she is a good little sister, and from what i have seen i believe, and hope, she likes me._

Kaldur looked over the paper he had just finished writing, oh it was glorious exactly how Kaldur wanted it to be and better. **BRR-RING!** Kaldur had finished his paper just in time for the end of the day, now if he could only make sure he did not lose it...

"Kaldur! it is the end of the day let us go!" Tula said shaking Kaldur out of his chair. "Tula!" Garth said a little concerned of Kaldur

"Relax my friend, i am fine. Tula is right, school is over we should be out having fun, let us go" Kaldur reasoned swimming for the door "so where will we be going? The playground? to watch the elder students practice magic? The seaweed forest? or the Coral Coves?" Tula asked bubbling with excitement

" i am fine with all of these" Garth chimed in, he turned to Kaldur "how about you Kaldur?" he asked.

"My friends, i believe i must be going home to see Teli perhaps another time" he replied Tula burst with excitement "TELI! I have forgotten all about her! my friend we will accompany you!"

"Tula! you cannot just invite yourself over!" Garth scolded. Kaldur quickly backed her up "my friend it is okay, I am sure my mother will be pleased that you wish to see Teli, come, we will go see her" He said as the trio quickly swam of to Kaldur's house.

* * *

><p>Kaldur opened the door and swam inside with Garth and Tula "mother?" he called " i am home! Garth and Tula accompany me and we wish to see Teli!" he called once more. "Kaldur'ahm! I am in the room of living with Teli" She called. The trio swam to the living room Tula the fastest of them all eager to see the newborn. Tula being Tula, got there first and gasped "she is beautiful! and her hair is glorious!" she whispered, for Teli was sleeping.<p>

And indeed, Teli was beautiful, she had the same chocolate brown skin as her brother and tiny fiery velvet colored roots just visible. "Yes I agree Tula, Teli is beautiful and a great little sister." Kaldur said

"oh wait until she is older" Garth said, for he had a little brother who was annoying as heck.

"Yes but Teli is a girl, not a boy Garth, there could be a different turn out" Kaldur debated.

" I believe we should start on our assignments before this gets out of hand" Tula said wishing to get her paper done be for she forgot what she would write about. "I agree" Garth said "I have already finished mine but i believe another check would not harm anything" Kaldur replied;"fantastic! let us begin before we forget our ideas!" Tula said swimming to get paper and pens.

**BREAK**

After twenty minutes and some snacks from Kaldur's mother, both Garth and Tula had come out with great results:

**The Most Memorable Day of My Life Was When I met My Best Friends Garth and Kaldur**

**By Tula**

**The day I met Garth and Kaldur is one I will never forget. It all started in Guppy school (Atlantean preschool) when I was crying on the steps of the school because people were being mean to me. Kaldur came up to me and asked what was wrong and I told him. Then he comforted me and we talked and laughed and he took me to meet Garth. At first I was worried I had been an outcast all my life and what if he did not like me? Kaldur assured me Garth would like me and he did! We have been best friends ever since.**

and Garth's...

**_The Most Memorable Day of My Life Was When I did Magic For The First Time_**

**_By Garth_**

_The Day I did Magic for the first time was an amazing one. When Queen Mera told us how to do it I was so excited! I could not wait to begin learning magic! So I did exactly what Queen Mera told us and it did not work! I was so very upset that when I tried to do it again actually worked! Except it worked a little too well. I accidentally knocked Kaldur in to the wall! And that is why there is a dent in the kindergarten classroom shaped like Kaldur. And how I learned to be careful with my feelings._

The two read over their reports, "oh it is perfect! exactly how I want it and more!" Tula exclaimed. " I agree Tula these have come out perfect" Garth replied

"Kaldur'ahm? I need you in the kitchen!" his mother called "coming!" Kaldur called, her turned to his friends "I will be right back" he said swimming to the kitchen."What is it mother?" he asked "Kaldur'ahm, your father will be home in one hour, I advise you take your friends out of this house if they should be safe" his mother said in a grave tone. Kaldur nodded "we will be leaving now" Kaldur said with a serious look in his eye and swam to his friends, his face immediately brightened when he saw them.

"My friends, there is nothing left for us here perhaps we should go to the seaweed forest and play hide and seek?" Kaldur asked praying to Poseidon they would take the bait."Of course Kaldur! It is a glorious idea!" Tula said already heading for the door, him and Garth following. _Thank you Poseidon _Kaldur prayed _that my friends will never meet my monstrous father._

"Kaldur!Hurry up you sea tortoise!" Garth called jokingly behind himself to Kaldur.

"I am coming!" he called out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So What Do You Guys Think? wait...why am I capitalizing so much? Oh Well it doesn't matter! Love it? Hate it? Want more? have an idea? Tell me in the comments or PM me! (especially that last one i barley pulled through this chapter!) and sorry if this chapter is rushed but i REALLY want to get it out to you guys!Oh yeah! Review time!:**

**Letsplaysugah: I love your user name BTW and thank you! i hope you like this chapter!**

** : Thank you I hope you like this chapter i'll try to update daily HEAR THAT EVERYONE?!**

**Booyahkasha: I have thanked you once but i fell it necessary to publicly thank you! and sorry this did not come out sooner!**

**And THANK YOU anyone who was just read the story thanks for taking an !and my never mess with a bat people the next chapter will be out shortly.**

**SHYSHADOW OUT! ~TheShyShadow**


	3. Healing talents & encounters

**A/N: H****ello! And welcome back to The Boy, The King, And The Girl! Where we last left off Kaldur's friends, Garth and Tula, had just met baby Teli and finished up and assignment before Kaldur's father comes home and Kaldur leads them out so they won't know the truth about his dad, so no one will...**

**Haha! Hi guys! I'm not dead! And Welcome back to TBTKATG you should all hope fully know what that means, what do you think of that intro? I had a really good day so I chose to be a little creative with my opening! Oh and I am SO sorry for not updating for a few days, I just got over a really bad breakup, and yes I know I updated Never Mess With A Bat, but that's only because I needed something to smile at and that story just made me laugh a little. I'm sorry this is rushed but I barley pulled through without crying. Anyway, REVIEWS?! Seriously you guys rock! Let's answer some shall we?**

**Booyahkasha: I forget if I've told you this already or not but yeah they'll be raised by Manta**

**Guest:That's a good idea! and ironically what i'm doing in this chapter**

**TheAsterousAuthor: Thank you for the grammar corrections! I am honest to God terrible at grammar so this helps a lot!**

**and thank you to anyone else who decided to read this story or just even GLANCE at it you truly make me feel good. So for that, I thank you! Now on to the story!...chapter three: healing talents warning, stuffs about to go down... kind of...**

* * *

><p>"Farewell Kaldur! We shall see you tomorrow" Garth called out to him as he was leaving the seaweed forest. "Yes my friends, I shall see you tomorrow! I hope."<p>

Kaldur muttered that last part to himself, he wouldn't have a reason to fear for his life if it wasn't for his father.

Scratch that, his _abusive _father who many knew as his alter ego: Black Manta, the serial killer. Kaldur did have a serious reason to fear for his life but he would never tell! His father always broke out before they pulled of his mask so he could easily kill his mother, Teli, or himself.

Kaldur swam home as fast as he could praying his father was not home, his prayer did not reach Poseidon swift enough, for as soon as he opened the door his father was there to smack him to the ground.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN YOU WORTHLESS CURRENCY WASTE!?" He yelled as he smacked Kaldur to the ground. "Only in the seaweed forest father" Kaldur said "DO NOT TALK TO ME IN THAT TONE!" He yelled punching Kaldur in the stomach knocking all the water from his gills, then he threw Kaldur to the wall, picked him up and punched him in the face,stepped on his ribs until he heard a sickening crack, and threw him against the wall

"Get out of my sight, _indegno *****_" He said as Kaldur swam upstairs faster than physically possible. The room to his mothers room was locked and he didn't dare go in there, who knew what mental state she was in...

Kaldur swam to his room and sat on the floor as 'comfortably' as he could

_"sracs ym leah" _he chanted softly and soon his injuries began to heal, or almost. Because he was a mere five year-old, and his powers weren't fully developed his injuries only healed partially, his black eye and broken nose healed fully, but his broken ribs reduced to only a fracture, he still had to be careful. He was lucky though, his father was in a good mood today other wise his skull would probably be fractured still.

"uwuhbuhbuh?" Came the gurgling of a certain five month year-old named Teli.

Who had a gash on her forehead that was bleeding rapidly, "Teli!" Kaldur cried in the most concerned voice he could without hurting hir ribs. He quickly swam to pick up the infant and put her on his bed.

_"Yletaidmmi retsis ym leah" _he said and immediately, Teli's gash was vanishing until it disappeared into nothing but a scar on her forehead.

"perhaps tomorrow will prove better Teli, yes?" Kaldur asked the child hopefully. Kaldur looked at her wishing he could believe his own words.

* * *

><p>The in three days it was a Saturday, so naturally Garth, Tula, and Kaldur had scheduled a play date at the playground right behind their school and the trio's mothers were not far away. Yet the mothers were so deep in conversation and Kaldur, Garth, and Tula were so busy playing no one noticed Teli crawl away.<p>

And when Teli had been crawling for about two minutes, she got lost. Really lost.

**BREAK**

King Orion was _really _tired. He'd just stopped Klarion the witch boy from taking the helmet of fate.

Again.

They really should get a team or something to guard the helmet of fate, Kent could only-

"WAAAHWWAAAA!" King Orion's train of thought had broken when he heard the cries of what seemed to be an infant. He quickly hurried to follow the noise and found none other than Teli.

Orion not knowing what to do with the infant became a little nervous until his savior and beautiful wife Mera found him.

"Orion! When you swam off we became-" Mera stopped and looked at Teli. "Why are you holding Kaldur's sister?" she asked quizzically, Orion looked at Teli " Kaldur? My dear who is Kaldur? I found this child abandoned." He stated glancing back at the infant who was making him a little uncomfortable as she snuggled herself to his chest.

It must have shown on his face because Mera took Teli from Orion "Kaldur is one of my students, he loves Teli very much, she must have wondered off. Come, we shall find her family." Mera said swimming away not giving Orion a choice

* * *

><p>Everyone had noticed Teli was missing a while back and Kaldur being Kaldur, was so worried for Teli, he ventured to the market to find Teli.<p>

"TELI!" he screamed fighting a crowd of Atlanteans. "TELI!" Kaldur yelled once again as he was shoved down by an unseen person.

And as a certain Queen found him,"Kaldur!" she yelled handing Teli to Orion, "Kaldur what are you doing in such a place alone?" she asked frantically helping him get up Orion not to far behind. "Forgive me my queen, I was only looking for my sister Teli, she has disappeared" he said in an adorable way only the five year-old could master.

Kaldur glanced at Orion and immediately ran for him "TELI!" He yelled snatching away the infant and cradling her in his arms.

"I thank my Queen and King for protecting my sister, I must hi find my mother she is quite worried, I thank you once more and farewell" he said swimming away.

* * *

><p>Queen Mera and King Orion were happy the helped Kaldur recover his infant sister but...<p>

Something troubled King Orion greatly, the infant, Teli the boy had called her, was covered with scratches, scars, gashes, and bruises. Yet the boy was covered in even more why? What had occurred that had give the two such marks?

"My King! there I so conflict at the coral mining fields! you must be there at once!" One of his pages said frantic. Orion got off of his thone "I will be there soon" he said still troubled by the encounter with Kaldur and Teli.

Little did he know how much it troubled Mera.

What had happened to the two?

little did they know not-so far away Kaldur and Teli were being abused once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so? Love it? Hate it? Want more? Have an idea for the next chapter? Let me know in a review or PM! I love hearing your ideas! I am once again so sorry for being so late with this update! I think I'll try to update every three or four days or so. Oh! Almost forgot!**

***_indegno is Italian for worthless it might not be right because I got it from Google Translate but i tried..._**

**SHY SHADOW OUT! PEACE!**

**~TheShyShadow **


	4. Digging Deeper

**A/N:**Hello!** I am back! Sorry I've been gone for so long! I don't have a reason I just never got around to it! Any way I'm not giving up on it so yay! So without further ado... Chapter like what 4? Digging deep...**

**oh FYI! Two year time skip in this chapter!**

**~TheShyShadow**

* * *

><p>Kaldur and Teli had gotten along perfectly in the past two years, and Teli learned the way of the house quickly: make dad happy and don't tell anyone. Unfortunately Teli had a nack of forgetting that last one, especially around her favorite Queen. Luckily Kaldur was always there to save the her...<p>

**Break**

Last week she, Kaldur, and their mother had been summoned to the palace her being the queen's nurse and all. As the trio got there Kaldur and Teli immediately ran for King Orion, it being a habit being at the palace so much. And before her mother could ask, Teli did " Miss Queen Mera why have we been summoned?" Her mother gasped "Teli!" Teli looked around "did I do something wrong?" She asked curiously.

Kaldur chuckled a little "my sister, it is rude to ask such a bold question" he explained. Teli looked around again"my apologies, I did not know" Queen Mera chuckled "it is fine Teli, you are still learning" Teli smiled a bright smile once more.

"I shall answer Teli's question though-" King Orion got up coming to Queen Mera "- I am with child" Queen Mera said excitedly. Teli gasped and started jumping around in a circle clapping and Kaldur ran up to hug the two, Kaldur's mother came up and held her hands "my Queen! I am very excited for you" Teli all dizzy now came up to the Queen as well "does this mean me and Kaldur may have a new friend?" She asked all bubbly. "Perhaps Teli" King Orion said "YAY!" Teli said jumping around once more.

The Duo's mother took Queen Mera to her chambers while King Orion kept them busy "ooh, what has happened here?" Orion asked pointing to a long deep gash on Teli's arm surrounded by bruises. "Oh my daddy-" Teli began but Kaldur cut her off right there fear filling his every muscle "

Ij-accidentally h-hit Teli in to th knives, I-it is healing better n-now." Kaldur said praying the king took his words as his face twisted in to any emotions, mainly confusion.

The King had taken his word.

Or that's what he'd thought. "Well he must have felt awful" Orion said, "No he was not" Teli said and by this time Kaldur was sweating bullets. Orion raised his eyebrows and widened his eyes "He was not?..." Orion said sounding concerned "No" Teli stated "he was-"'Kaldur had to think fast to save his and Teli's skin "-terrified and overwhelmed with grief!" Kaldur interrupted giving a look to Telialmost _screaming _to Poisdeon she would understand, she finally did and let out a small gasp.

_Thank you Poisdeon _he prayed.

"Oh, well I see" Orion said calming back down. "Sounds as if you have a kind father" Teli smiled that prefect Teli-smile "yes, he is" Kaldur said smiling a weak smile that he had smiled so many times. It had become his real one.

Queen Mera came out with their mother a few minutes later. "Teli! Kaldur! I am done! Let us go!" She called before she went to the king and queen "as far as I can tell it is a handsome baby boy, very healthy as well." Queen Mera took her hands "oh thank you I do not know how we could go through this without you could you maybe come again next week?" She smiled "yes I would be delighted" she grabbed ?Teli and Kaldur's hands "let us go my children"

* * *

><p>Later that evening Mera and Orion were talking "Mera?" He asked in a concerned tone she turned to him "what is it my love?" he sighed "I am concerned for Kaldur and Teli" he said.<p>

Mera gasped "I have been concerned as well for a while" she admitted "truly? Why?!" Orion asked filled with concern. "I have seen the scars the two bear, something tells me these are not just accidents" she said still filled with worry. "As do I, and I have reason to believe it is the father of the two causing this pain" he replied. "Well since I am in this,...stage" Mera sad looking down at her stomach. "You must take over my teaching duties, and if you wish make sure Kaldur and Teli stay safe" she said.

"that would be a good compromise, my love" he said kissing her on the cheek. "I pray it is truly nothing" Mera confessed as they were falling asleep, "as do I" Orion said. Oh if it only was, if it only was...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well? What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Have ideas? PLEASE tell me! (Especially that last one :) ) I'm sorry this was really short but im trying to get back in the habit of Fanfiction. I'll try to update in about three or four days, and...yeah.**

**SHY SHADOW OUT PEACE!**

**~TheShyShadow**


	5. Fairy Tales

**A/N: Hello! Glad you're back! Or if your new hi! Either way welcome to The Boy The King And The Girl where Kaldur and his little sister try to live through their fathers abuse. Anyway! This chapter, more sibling cuteness because I want you guys to really get to know Teli and young Kaldur, so without further ado, chapter uh... What is this four? Fairy tales...**

* * *

><p>"Teli, please hold still it is not easy mending your wounds while you are squirming like this." Kaldur said calmly trying to wrap seaweed bandages on her, Teli was looking around wildly. Kaldur instantly noticed.<p>

"Teli? My sister what is wrong? Did father hurt you somewhere else?" He asked nervously. Teli already had anxiety from the beatings that had began to give her fear her father would begin to punch and slap her.

"No...it is just...Kaldur? My brother, may I ask you something?"

Teli asked quietly, Kaldur cracked a reassuring smile "of course my sister, what is the issue?"

"Well Kaldur, do you..." Teli trailed off beginning to regret asking her question.

"Teli," Kaldur asked "what is wrong, you know you can trust me"

Teli sighed preparing for a concerned Kaldur "do you...do you believe, that happy endings are possible? In real life?" Kaldur's heart broke a little. Teli was so broken, and so scared that she believed happy endings weren't, possible. It was that moment he realised that he had stopped believing they were possible too.

"Of course my sister," Kaldur said softly "but my brother, how can you be certain? Our father has been torturing you since before I was born!" Teli cried being careful not to wake her sleeping father.

"Would you care for me to tell you a story in which it is?" Kaldur offered, Teli's eyes lit up "Oh my brother would you?!" She asked, for Kaldur's stories were the best. Kaldur smiled, "of course my sister, it starts as this, once many years ago..." Kaldur began

"in the city of Atlantis, there lived a beautiful young princess close to the age of you" Kaldur said as Teli smiled, he was making this up as he told it.

"And her parents could not be happier, she was kind and loved by all the children of Atlantis, loved her brother, and nothing could ruin her life." Kaldur said realising he'd based the 'royal family' off of his, except for the King.

"then," he said Teli hugging her blanket ready for the downfall "she had an uncle, a mean, awful, horrific uncle who longed to be king" it was now when both of them realised this man represented their father more than the king.

"and he was sick of planning, he was ready to strike, so he did the worst thing he could imagine" Kaldur said pausing for effect, Teli was clutching he blanket so tightly she was starting to feel her nails through it.

"and what? Oh brother please continue!" Teli begged Kaldur smiled a little "He kidnapped her!" Teli yelped and dove under her blanket. Kaldur held back a laugh "and when her family discovered her absence, filled with fear and worry they sent out every available guard to search for her"

Teli's eyes were as wide as saucers, her nails digging into her skin through her blanket, and her teeth biting her lower lip. "The poor little princess, no one knew her uncle had kidnapped her" Kaldur said dramatically.

Teli put her hand in the air obviously confused with the twisted up expression on her face. Kaldur smiled "something confuses you sister?" He asked, Teli nodded "brother, while it is an interesting tale brother my apologies, but how could this uncle think kidnapping is far more horrid than anything else? While I agree it is terrible, our situation is far worse in my opinion. Why did he not just end her either? That is much worse than anything." Teli asked picking out Kaldur's flaws with ease.

Kaldur smiled "my sister, the tale is not over just wait, you shall see the answers to your questions soon, may I continue now?" Teli Nodded. "Over the years, people had given up searching for her and enraged his plan had not worked the uncle had nothing left for the princes so he abandoned her to the surface." Teli was shaking now

"and then?" Teli asked worried "over the years, she hid in sewers and on the verge of death until one day" Kaldur said Teli hanging on his every word.

"One day as she chose to end herself, for she had nothing left to live for she closed her eyes and a current swept her away, farther and farther until she came apon Atlantis, and no one recognised her" Teli's smiled had faded into worry once again and if you looked closely into her eyes, heartbreak.

"And the people of Atlantis brought her to the King, who was now her brother after all of the years, and he asked who she was do you know what she said?" Kaldur asked. Teli shook her head with eyes as big as the moon, enthralled in Kaldur's story.

"she said, "my king, I am the lost princess who vanished at the age of five, my uncle had kidnapped me and made me suffer close to the point of death, but I am here and I accept living as a regular subject" Teli smiled weakly glad the princess was ok but, not with a happy ending.

"then, the king removed his crown, walked down to her, and spoke the words so softly only she could hear "you...you, are my sister I have lived my days in the palace with regret without you, you are to live in the palace in your old room" the two siblings hugged and lived, happily. Ever. After. The End" Kaldur concluded as Teli collapsed into Kaldur.

"my brother, that was a beautiful story, I thank you" Teli complemented. Kaldur smiled "you are welcome" he replied just before Teli dosed off into a dream filled sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: so? What do think? Love it? Hate it? Have an idea? Tell me! I'd love to know! And sorry this is really late my iPad has been glitchy. REVIEWS PLEASE! I know people read this and like it but it's kinda hard to appreciate when there are onLY LIKE 5 REVIEWS! Anyway, yeah... Stay awesome! I love you all! **

**SHYSHADOW OUR PEACE!**

**~TheShyShadow **


	6. Authors Note

** first. I AM NOT DISCONTINUEING THIS STORY! I couldn't bring myself to do that. No, what I ****_am _****doing though is taking a break from this story because honestly guys I'm REALLY lost on where I want this to go or what to write next. So I'm going to wander around Fanfiction, my books, Fanart, and writing prompts to see where I want this to go and get some ideas. I WILL NOT FORGET OR ABANDON THIS STORY! So when I figure out some things for this story and where I'll have it go I'll report back IMMIDEATLY! I might just post something and disappear for weeks but I ****_will _**** return. Thanks for understanding guys I'll be back :) **

**~TheShyShadow**


End file.
